This disclosure relates to verifying ownership of a network domain identifier.
In many different environments, content providers want to distribute content to selected recipients. For example, advertisers want to distribute their advertisements to advertisement slots where the advertisements will be effective in communicating information to potential customers, and when the advertisements will lead to desired activity, such as a purchase of the advertiser's goods or services. In some instances, a content provider may rely on contextual information when making decisions regarding content distribution slot selections. For example, an advertiser may want to advertise goods and/or services relating to travel in travel magazines, on travel web sites, or during travel television programs.
Typically, owners of the content distribution slots, which may be referred to as publishers, are compensated for providing the slots. For example, a publisher may be compensated by an advertisement distributor who provides advertisements that are displayed in the publisher's advertisement distribution slots.